nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicksilver
' Pietro Maximoff', also known as Quicksilver, is a mutant. As the son of Magneto he has joined Brotherhood of Mutants and lead the team as part of the Acolytes. His sister is Scarlet Witch. Biography Quicksilver's father Magneto recruited him into the Brotherhood in order to keep an eye on Mystique, the team's leader. Although he remained a member of the Brotherhood even after Mystique openly turned against Magneto, after the events on Asteroid M, Pietro remained loyal to his father and continued to receive direct instructions. When Magneto revealed the existence of mutants to the world, Pietro finally showed his true colors by allying with his father. Pietro's vengeful sister Wanda escaped the mental asylum where she had been kept since childhood. She hated their father for abandoning her as a child in a mental asylum, and attempted to kill Magneto by crushing him underneath a Sentinel. Pietro rescued him at the last second so he appeared to die. After this Pietro disappeared, presumably joining the Acolytes, until Wanda used some help from Caliban to track him down in a diner. Wanda sought to use Pietro as bait to draw out Magneto, and handed him over to the police. Magneto did not appear himself, but instead sent Gambit to take control of the remaining members of the Brotherhood, in Mystique's absence, and instruct them to rescue Pietro. They succeeded with some help from the X-Men memebers Rogue and Shadowcat. Pietro was subsequently put in charge of the Brotherhood on Magneto's orders. He took advantage of the new authority by bossing around his former teammates. Wanda was brainwashed by Mastermind into believing that Magneto had been a loving father, thus removing most of her rage. Pietro willingly accepted her onto the team. Later, Pietro joined the other members of the Brotherhood and the X-Men in facing off against Magneto, who had been transformed into one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse. When Apocalypse was defeated and Magneto freed, Pietro and Wanda helped their father away from the scene. When Charles Xavier read Apocalypse's mind, she saw that Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood had joined S.H.I.E.L.D.. Powers and Abilities Powers Speed Physiology: Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Quicksilver's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Quicksilver's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. Superhuman Speed: He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour)[7]. He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his speeds have been increased until he was capable of reaching high supersonic speeds up to at least Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour), the true extent of his new speeds are unknown. It is possible that he could run at even greater speeds if he was not limited by geological and atmospheric conditions. Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. Molecular Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Different writers used it for different things that were often absurd or completely ignored it. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating its molecules often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it.[6] It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew Thomas Shepherd. Another example can be found in ''X-Men '' #44, when he had the ability to fly for short periods of time. Superhuman Strength: Pietro possesses superhuman strength in his lower body as part of his body's adaptations for running. With his upper body he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while his legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. Enhanced Durability: He is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. Believe Precognitive Immunity: It was believed that Quicksilver was invisible to Layla Miller's precognition (Perhaps due to his close relation to the Scarlet Witch). In fact, Layla Miller had no precognition abilities, and her knowledge was given to her by the older Layla Miller who had come back from the future. Abilities Quick Intellect: Pietro is able to think at great speeds, contrary to his impulsiveness. Because Quicksilver has high speed of perception, at him does not operate telepathy. Skilled Combatant He has been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making him an excellent fighter. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Quicksilver has joined his father, Magneto, in leading the Acolytes toward their destiny of bringing peace and order to mutantkind through domination of the universe itself. Quicksilver is more loyal to Magneto than his sister, the Scarlet Witch. Although once he sees his sister's betrayal of the Acolytes, he'll start to rethink his allegiance to his father after his transformation into Onslaught is witnessed. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes Category:Neutral Category:Avengers